Mission Unknown
by Meraculas
Summary: The murder of a marine commander brings the FBI and NCIS to a joint investigation that will lead to new friendships. SueThomasMissingNavyNCIS. [COMPLETE]
1. The Body

**Chapter 1:**

It was late the light flashing on the dashboard read 12:35am. He husband had been missing for about 2 months. They had a good idea that he was dead.

Suddenly she hit something on the road. She got out and went to check what it was.

* * *

"Ducky, talk to me. What do we have here?" asked special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS. 

"Well our dear fellow seems to have died about a week ago." Replied Doctor Donald Mallard, everyone just called him Ducky.

"Do we know how he was killed?"

"Not yet, Gibbs. I need to do the autopsy first."

"Well hurry then."

"Gibbs we have an id on the body." Said Timothy McGee.

"So! Who is it, McGee?" asked Gibbs very annoyed.

"Commander Alexander Hunter, 32 years of age."

"Do we know who called in about the body?' asked agent Caitline Todd.

"No, we don't, Kate." Responded agent Anthony DiNozzo, everyone called him Tony.

"Well Tony, I was not asking you but thanks anyway." Said Kate.

"Mr. Palmer, bag the body to be brought back to the lab please." Commander Ducky.

"That will not be happening. FBI, that body is the body of a man we have been trying to find." Interjected an unknown voice of a man, which apparently belonged to an FBI agent's body.

"A bark from a dog was heard as if the dog had said, "Right!"

"And who are you, even FBI, to tell us what to do?" asked Gibbs.

"Jack Hudson. This is my partner, Sue Thomas." Replied the man from the FBI identified as Jack, as he said that he showed his badge.

"I doubt you even know that name of the man, then." Challenged Tony.

Sue answered, "Commander Alexander Hunter, 32 years of age, married to the daughter of Hawaii's British representative. Her name is Alica Hunter age 29. They have one daughter, name Erika, and one son only three months old, name Aaron. Alisa reported him missing to the FBI Missing department on the third of March, two months ago."

"Happy know …sir." Replied Jack.

"Agent Gibbs. You certainly know a lot about Commander Alex, agent Thomas." Replied Gibbs.

"Jack, what is going on?" asked a new man with an Australian accent.

"Who are you?" asked McGee.

"Special Agent Bobby Manning, FBI." Responded Bobby.

"I guess we should do some introductions then." Suggested Tony, "I'm Tony DiNozzo. That is Pro-bee, or Timothy McGee."

"I'm Kate Todd" interjected Kate, 'That over there is Ducky and that is Gibbs."

"Don't get him mad." Warned Tony.

"DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs.

"Yes boss!" replied Tony, also having to yell.

"Get there FBI agents out of here."

"Agent Nicole Scott, FBI, I'm sorry, sir, but I have a warrant saying that you have to give the body and anything else you found, to us." Said the new FBI agent named Nicole Scott.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't see your lips, I'm deaf." Said Sue.

"Well then how do you know what we are saying if we are not using sign language?" asked Gibbs.

"I can read your lips plus Levi hear is my hearing dog." Sue explained.

"Oh, sorry." Said Nicole, "I was just telling these people that I am Nicole Scott with the FBI and that they have to turnover everything they found because we have a warrant."

"You are also with the FBI?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I work in the missing department."

"So, those FBI agents say that a woman, Alisa Hunter, who is in fact the wife of Commander Alexander Hunter, reported him missing about two months ago. Right?" tested Gibbs.

"Yes, that is true." Nicole Scott replied.

"Do you know who might have placed the call about this body?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we do." Answered Bobby.

"We do?" asked Jack.

"Yes that was actually what I came her to tell you of. It was the wife, Alisa Hunter. She said she never saw the face; she just saw blood and called the police. Miles and D went out to get her just a couple of minutes ago." Bobby said.

"Miles and D?" asked Kate.

"Yah, Miles Leland …III and Dimitrius Gans, two of our agents." Responded Jack.

"Okay." Said Kate.

"Well agent Scott, what does it say for you to do if we don't give all this stuff up?" asked Gibbs.

"That these," Nicole replied holding up a pair of hand cuffs, "will become bracelets on you no matter what the fashion magazine says."

"How about his, I talk with the person who is the head of each of your teams, and we work something out." Suggested Gibbs.

"Deal said Nicole.

"Gibbs looked at Jack, Sue, and Bobby.

"Deal, "Said Jack, "but you might what to repeat what you said agent Gibbs, your back was turned and I don't think Sue was able to see your lips. Agent Scott did well at remembering to keep Sue in her line of sight, though.

_**A/N:** I know another story,less updates. I hope you like the story though. i am working on the 4th chapter for this story right now. Please Review._


	2. Gibbs said Yes

**Chapter 2:**

Back at FBI headquarters the teams form NCIS, minus Abby, Ducky, and Mr. Palmer, were talking with the two FBI teams consisting of Jess Mastriani, Nicole Scott, Antonio Cortez, and the missing department's assistant director, John Pollock. The other team from FBI consisted of Sue Thomas, Lucy Dotson, Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Miles Leland III, Tara Williams, Dimitrius Gans, and against everyone's wished street man Hawie Fines showed up for the meeting. Of course, Levi was also there.

"We will not give up this case, we found the body first!" yelled an annoyed Gibbs.

"Finders keepers" said Tony.

"Losers weepers." Finished Kate.

"Well then I think that your cell mates won't mind the fact that hand cuffs are not in the fashion magazine." Said Jess.

"Maybe then, we can strike a bargain." Suggested D, which was what everyone called Dimitrius, "As I am curtain we could use the help of some of your team members agent Gibbs."

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Responded Gibbs.

"You do that then. I think your right Dimitrius, we could use their help. What with having an autopsy done on Commander Hunter's body," added John, "and the way you say that this Abby can hack any computer, and can find anything. She could come in handy."

"You two might actually be right." Said Howie, "I could also talk to some people on the street to find out if they know anything. Yes, I cannot wait! Do I get a badge to wave around now, Jacky?" he asked rather excitedly.

"No!" said Jack.

"But you might be right; we could probably use your help with street people, Mr. Fines." Said Gibbs.

"Wait. Did I just see you say 'we', or did I read your lips wrong?" asked Sue.

"No you were right in seeing what you saw, agent Thomas. I had said we. Your right it might be good to do a joint investigation." Replied Gibbs.

"Wow! Gibbs said yes!" said Tony amazed.

"Yes, Gibbs said yes." Replied Gibbs annoyed.

"Gibbs said yes!" repeated Kate, equally amazed.

"What is so amazing about Gibbs having said yes?" asked Lucy.

"Gibbs never says yes." Explained Timothy.

"Do you what me to get that?" asked Tony.

"No, it's my ex-wife." said Kate imitating Gibbs.

"Can I chase the suspect?"

"No, it's a woman."

"Can I get lunch now?"

"No, it's too early."

"Can you stop now!" yelled Gibbs, very annoyed.

"Yes boss" responded both Tony and Kate.

"Sorry we asked." Said Antonio.

"Also if we are working together there is no need to be formal." Said Tara.

"You are right, Miss Williams." Said Miles.

"Miles!" said Jack annoyed.

Levi went up and bit Miles' back side then barked as if to say "So there."

"Levi!" said Sue in shock.

"Good dog!" Said Jack.

"Very good dog." Complemented Bobby.

Everyone then broke into laughter.

A pale skinned girl with black hair that seemed kind of Goth then walked in and said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Abbs" replied Tony.

"Who's this?" asked Jess.

Gibbs did the introduction, "This is Abby Sciuto."

"So this is the Abby that have heard so much about." Said Bobby.

"I didn't know I was famous did you do this Gibbs?" She asked.

Gibbs just shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't get the last name. Can you repeat it?" Sue asked.

"Oh, Abby this is Sue, she's deaf but can read lips. Maybe you would like to spell out your last name for her?" Suggested Gibbs.

So Abby proceeded to spell out her last name in ASL.

"Okay. Thanks. Sorry for asking but how do you know how to sign?" Sue asked.

"My mom was deaf so the only way to talk with her was to sign. Gibbs also knows how." Abby explained.

"Cool," said Bobby, "I bet it was hard on you. I know that, at least for me it was that when I found out about Sue, I had trouble remembering to keep her in my line of sight. I also found it hard to learn ASL."

"It wasn't all that hard for me." Said Abby, truthfully.

"Okay, before this becomes a full on conversation, lets stay on task." John Pollock suggested.

"Yes sir." Said Jess.

"Jess I want you to go talk to the wife of Mr. Alex. Okay." Said John.

"Yah, maybe I can get a vision there." Replied Jess.

"Vision?" asked Abby.

"Yah. I can usually get visions that help us find our missing person." Explained Jess, "Maybe later I'll explain it more fully."

"Okay cool." Said an enthusiastic Abby.

"Alright, now everyone start getting some info on our missing man." Said D.

"I want you three to come with me; we're going to his base." Said Gibbs pointing to Tony, Kate, and Tim.

"What about me?" asked Abby.

"Do what you do best Abbs." Said Gibbs.

"What about me and Antonio?" asked Nicole.

"You two go and search his house for any clues what so ever. Got it? Good." Responded John.

"Okay agents move out!" said D to his team.

"You heard the man move." Said Gibbs.

"Do I really need to tell you, too." Asked John.

"Right boss." Said Antonio.

Gibbs, John, and D stayed behind.

"So who should be the leader?" asked D.

"I don't know." Said Gibbs.

"Me either. How about we find out later?" suggested John.

"Good idea." Both Gibbs and D said.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, here is the next chapter. FINALLY! I have up to chapter 4 written out on paper, but I'm slow at yping when I have what I want to type in front of me, please I have like 2 other stroies then this one, plus school, and my friends, and a would like to thow in sometime for an actual life. Yes, Kate is in the story as I had started writing it before they went and killed her on NCIS. So enjoy the story and review, Please!_

_BTW: If you see any reviews under my name for any of my stories they are NOT mine! Those would be my brother's. He is not aloud to have his own fanfic account so I have to share with him. I keep trying to get him to review as an anyonomus, but he says that for some stories you are not aloud to. Bull shit to him._


	3. Visions

**A/N:** Here it is and I know that you are thinking that I haven't updated in a really long time... I know that too. So here it is and with out any further ado.

**Declaimer:** I own nothing... but the really cheesy plot.

**BTW: **If you see any reviews for under my name for any of my stories it is NOT me. That would me my brother. He isn't aloud his own account so he reviews using mine (at least he bookmarks his stories and not adds them to MY favourites). I keep trying to get him to review as an anyomous, but he claims that not all stories allow anyomous reviews (I say bullshit to you - if you had your little brother having to use your account you would hate those type of stories too).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

Now at the house of Commander Alex Hunter; Jess, Nicole, and Antonio were all coming up with a blank.

"What about the kids, can't you try to get a vision from them?" Asked Antonio, hoping against hope that they could walk away with at least something.

"I could try, but it might not work." Jess replied sounding a little like there was no hope left.

"Alisa, where is Erika and Aaron?" asked Nicole.

"Aaron is sleeping, and Erika is probably playing in the back yard. Why?" responded Alica.

"We just want to talk to Erika. That's all ma'am." Replied Antonio to Alica's question, in a polite gentlemanly fashion.

As Antonio answered Alica's question Nicole and Jess went to the backyard to talk to Erika Hunter.

"Hi, I'm Jess Mastriani and this is Nicole Scott. We're with the FBI." Said Jess to Erika as she said that she and Nicole pulled out their badges to show the young girl, "We just want to talk to you about your father. Okay?"

"My daddy is dead." Erika stated with what sounded like a small whimper.

"Yes we know that, that is why we want to walk to you. By the way, I'm Antonio Cortez, I'm with Nicole and Jess at the FBI." Said Antonio.

"Oh, okay." Said Erika on the brink of tears.

"When was the last time that you saw your father?" asked Nicole.

"Um, before he left for work. He drove me to school." Replied the eight year-old.

"So he was probably taken at work or on the way. That's something we can use." Voiced Nicole.

"Thank you. I know that you want to cry, so you just to that. It will make you feel better. I promise." Said Jess in a loving way.

As they were walking away Jess heard Erika start to cry.

_A hall of mirrors. Jess was walking down the hall. In each mirror was a man in uniform, work uniform. At the end of the hall was a mirror with the commander in. The mirror with the commander was broken._

"Jess. Jess. Are you all right?" asked Antonio sounding worried.

"No. No, not really. I had a vision." Replied Jess.

"Well, what did you see?" asked Nicole.

Jess was about to respond when Nicole's cell phone rang. She answered; Nicole mouthed "Pollock" to indicate who it was.

"Yes sir, we'll be right over." Said Nicole to Pollock.

"Everyone move out!" Said Nicole to Jess and Antonio.

* * *

Mean while the FBI dream team had turned over a large leaf. 

"Alex Hunter, arrested when he was 12 for having been at an illegal cop rated party." Said Lucy.

"Those were the good old days, weren't they Jack?" Commented Bobby.

"That they were." Jack agreed.

"Alright, I also have something. Was suspected in 1999, for having helped his brother, Jason Hunter, brake into the base." Said Tara.

"Good lets find Jason Hunter." Said Miles.

"Too late. Jason Hunter was killed by an armed officer during the brake in." Stated Tara.

"You guys, conference room. Now!" Said D.

* * *

For NCIS things were not looking so bright. 

"What can you tell me about, Commander Alex Hunter?" Tony asked one of the officers.

"He was liked by everyone, he never did anything wrong. Sir!" replied the officer, Brad Troncly.

"Thanks." Said Tony.

"Nothing, from anyone!" Cried Kate slightly mad.

"Same." Stated Tim.

"Ditto." Added Tony.

"This is useless! Everyone in the van." Cried out Gibbs, very mad.

"Same for him." Said Tony.

"Now!" yelled Gibbs.

"Yes boss." Responded Tony, Kate, and Tim.

_

* * *

Conference room. _

"What do we know?" asked John.

"Nothing from us." Replied Gibbs.

"We know that Alex Hunter was arrested for being at a cop rated party when he was 12." Answered D, "We also know that he was suspected to have helped his brother brake into the base in '99."

"Good find him." Said John.

"Too late," Responded Tara, "He was killed during the brake in."

"Then find the guy that killed him." Said Gibbs, sounding really annoyed.

"No can do." Said Tara, everyone looked at her, "The person who shot Jason Hunter is dead, Alexander Hunter."

Just then Jess tuned out, but not deliberately.

_A hall of mirrors. Jess was walking down the hall. There were men, men in work uniform. She saw a mirror with the commander's reflection, shattered. She saw a mirror with a young man reflected in a mechanic's uniform with a name tag saying 'Jason H'. Jason's reflection was also shattered._

When Jess came out of the vision she saw the worried faces of her partners looking down on her. She also saw the worried faces of everyone else, also looking down on her. Jess thought, 'How could they be looking down on me when everyone is sitting around a table.'

"Jess are you okay? You feel over in a cold sweat." Said Nicole sounding really worried.

"I… I… I had another vision." Answered Jess.

Antonio came over and helped her up, then he handed her a glass of cold water, "What did you see?" he asked.

"I was walking down a hall of mirrors. In each mirror was a different person in a work uniform. I saw the commander in one mirror, it was broken. The second time I saw the same thing just I saw Jason Hunter in a mechanic's uniform. His mirror was also broken. Explained a shaken Jess.

"What were the uniforms that you saw?" Gibbs asked.

"Doctor, vet, bust boy, maid, doorman … NCIS and FBI." Answered Jess. Everyone was shocked to hear the last two.

"Did you see some faces, well other then the commander and his brother?" D asked, shocked.

"No just… just the uniform." Answered Jess, "It is as if the person with the uniform is unknown to the killer."


	4. I Don't Know

**A/N:** faster update then I thought for this story. The updates for this one might come a little fast, but probably not to much faster. Please review!

**Declaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Everyone was still in the conference room thinking about what Jess had said. Jess had stepped out side to get some fresh air.

_Ring Ring_

"That's mine." Said Gibbs.

"Yah, we'll be right over Ducky." Replied Gibbs to Ducky who was on the other end.

"Ducky is done the autopsy. Let's go." Commanded Gibbs, "Not everyone." D, John, pick two people to come with you. DiNozzo, Todd you two are coming."

By now Jess had come back in.

"Mastriani, Cortez, get your stuff." Said John.

"For what?" Jess asked.

"To meet Ducky and our dead commander." Replied Gibbs.

D picked his two, "Jack, Sue. Come one."

Sue asked, "What about Levi, can he come?"

"Levi stays out of the autopsy room, but yes he can come." Gibbs said.

They all grabbed what they needed and left.

_

* * *

At NCIS headquarters. _

"Gibbs, is it normal if I pass out of vomit?" Jess asked sounding nervous and scared.

"Yes, here we are." Gibbs replied very matter of factly.

Before they entered Jimmy Palmer came out to talk to them, "Ducky is not in a really good mood, Gibbs. Wait, who are these people?"

"Jimmy Palmer meet John Pollock, with his are Jess Mastriani, and Antonio Cortez. That is Dimitrius Gans and with him are Jack Hudson and Sue Thomas."

"That dog can not come in here." Jimmy stated.

Sue looked up just in time to see Jimmy say 'here'. "I'm sorry who are you?" she asked.

"Jimmy Palmer." Jimmy replied, "That dog can not come in here."

"I know about Levi, I was looking for a place that I could tie him up. That is why I missed what it was that you were saying." Explained Sue.

"Okay. Put the dog there, you can tie him up." Jimmy said pointing to a bar.

Sue went over to the wall that had the bar and tied Levi's leash to it. She then went back and they all entered the autopsy room.

"Ducky, how did he die?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know, Gibbs." Stated Ducky.

"What do you mean by 'I don't know'?" Gibbs asked really frustrated.

"This man is in perfect health except for the fact that he is dead. The blood he lost was from being hit by the car, but he was dead for about a week before that. His bladder and stomach are a little destroyed, wholes in them, but there is no way that hey could have been done surgically. I don't know how he died!" yelled Ducky truly dumb founded.

"Is it possible that it could have been poison, Ducky?" asked D.

"No. There is no trace of any poison or anything like that in his body." Responded Ducky.

"He could have been flushed clean of any traces." Commented Jess.

"Why do you think that Jess?" asked John, "Did you have a vision?"

"No. It is just possible, isn't it, Ducky?" she asked.

"Yes, it could. Just that would mean that we have a professional killer on the loose, though." Replied Ducky.

_

* * *

In the NCIS conference room. _

"So we are thinking poison is our leading cause of death?" Abby asked.

"Yes we are. Can you run a check for any poisons or anything that could be used to flush out poisons on our commander?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Sure thing boss. Just do I get a Café Pow for this?" Abby asked.

Gibbs pulled one out from under the table and handed it to her.

"Oh, you really are the best Gibbs." Abby said.

"Abby, I want you to take Bobby with you." D called out after her, "He has a lot of experience with poisons and the flushing of a body."

"Sure thing D man." Abby said as Bobby walked out of the room with her.

_A hall of mirrors, Jess was walking down that hall. There were men in uniforms. She saw the reflection of the commander, that mirror was shattered. She saw the reflection of Jason, that mirror was also shattered. She saw a mirror with a female face in a vet uniform. She watched as the brown headed vet's mirror began to break._

"Jess, Jess, are you okay?" Nicole asked sounding worried.

"Yah, I just had another vision." Jess replied.

"What did you see?" Tara asked.

"A brunette vet, her mirror began to break. She had a name tag, 'Nancy Q.'" Jess said.

"We got the next victim. Find her now!" Gibbs ordered everyone.


	5. One Point

**A/N:** Okay it has been awhile, funny thing is I had this chapter written for sooooooo long. I was going through the folders I keep my stories in and saw this as one of the many chapters that I hadn't posted from when wasn't letting me log in. I really hope that you enjoy it, and maybe I will write the next chapter soon. NTS: Write next chapter.

**Declaimer:** I don't own anything of this story, just the crazy idea to do this story.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

'Nancy Quitum', had been found. She was now under FBI surveillance to be sure nobody tried to kill her. Jess had no more visions, or at least as of yet.

Bobby was in the lab with Abby working on trying to find if poison really was the cause of death and if so what poison was flushed.

"I got visible signs of something being flushed from him." Abby said happily wheeling over to Bobby, a paper in her hand.

"Great, now if we can figure out what." Bobby said after reading over the paper.

"You got anything, or is it that I'm now in the lead?" Abby asked him. After about an hour of nothing they decided on a small game to encourage them. For everything found it is one point to the person.

"Not yet." Booby said going back to his computer.

* * *

"We have absolutely nothing to go on." Tara said as she walked into the lab that Bobby and Abby were working in. 

"We could run a check to see if there is anything that connects this people." Bobby told her.

"I like that idea. I would love to stay and chat, though, but I have to go and watch our new friend." Tara said about to leave, "Wait, you guys find anything?"

"Our guy was defiantly flushed, but of what we don't know." Abby replied.

"Okay, see yah." Tara said walking out of the lab.

* * *

"I got something!" Bobby yelled out happily after about another half hour of searching. 

Abby wheeled over as she asked, "What you got?"

"Water, Alcohol, Glycerin, Flavor, Polysorbate 80, Sodium Saccharin, Sodium Benzoate, Cetylpridinium chloride, Domiphen bromide, benzoic acid, blue 1." Bobby read off the screen in front of him.

"That list of ingredients sounds familiar." Abby stated as she peered over his shoulder.

"I agree." Bobby said.

"Agree on what?" Gibbs asked walking up behind them.

"On the list of things found in our dead guy." Abby replied, as she toke the new Café Pow from him.

"What are they?" Gibbs asked them.

Bobby read the list off again.

"That is the ingredients in 'Scope' mouth wash." Gibbs said.

"So dead guy here swallowed this stuff. I do remember a warning stating that if you swallowed you should call a professional or poison control. I guess it really is poisonous." Bobby stated.

"I guess so." Gibbs said walking out of the room.

"Mouth wash." Abby and Bobby said at the same time in disbelief.

_

* * *

A hall of mirrors. Jess was walking down that hall. There were people in uniform. She saw the reflection of the commander, that mirror was shattered. Next she saw Jason's mirror, that mirror was also shattered. Then she saw Nancy's mirror and saw a crack in the mirror. It was then that she saw the reflection of another person in a mirror. The woman was in a maid's uniform. She watched as her mirror began to break. _

* * *

"Abby, Bobby, we need you to try and find out who this person is and fast." John said walking into the labs and dropping a sketch artist's drawing onto the table. 

"Why?" Abby asked him.

"Jess saw her, the mirror was breaking we don't have much time." John said over his shoulder as he left.

"Got it." Bobby said picking up the picture and wheeling back over to his computer.

Bobby scanned the image in then started pulling up hotel's pages looking for a woman working as a maid to match the girl's description.

"Anything?" Abby asked him working on the list.

"Found three possible people." Bobby replied as their pages and the names of the hotels printed out.

* * *

It had been three hours since Jess's last vision and they had found the woman, Claira Clark. When they had found her she was dead. Ducky was working on the autopsy as Bobby and Abby continued on the lists, they had expanded them to include Claira. 

"I got a guy on both Alex and Claira's list of people." Bobby said. Abby and Bobby had both taken two of the four people.

"What's his name 'cause I have someone on both of Jason and Nancy's list?" Abby asked him.

"Brad Troncly" Bobby replied, "He worked with Alex and was Claira's ex-fiancé."

"Brad Troncly" Abby said, "Was Jason's best friend in school and Nancy's second cousin once removed."

"I think that that's a good connection." Bobby said getting up to go find somebody to tell.

"And we're tied each with three points!" Abby yelled after him.


	6. Colour Code

**A/N:** Okay, another chapter! I have, maybe, one or two more chapters. I hope that maybe I'll have them up soon, but I haven't even written them yet. PLEASE REVIEW! it would mean sooooooo much.

**Declaimer:** I own nothing.

**BTW:** NOT me using my pen name to review my stories, that would be my brother.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

It had been an hour now since Bobby and Abby had found the connection to Brad Troncly. When Nicole and Tony had gotten to Brad's apartment they found it trashed and abandoned. They did a quick search and found five bottles of Scope mouth wash. Three of those bottles were empty. They also found a map of the city and a couple of places circled in different colors. The places circled also had routes marked to get there, with the colour of the circle.

They had brought the stuff they found back to their base of operations, which was NCIS headquarters. Tara and Tim were working on what those places were circled for.

"Well we know that Claira worked at Palm Spring Hotels and a maid. We also know that Jason worked at Mark's Mechanic's, Alex worked at Free Fight Marine Base, and Nancy worked at Kettler's Veterinary Clinic." Tim said reading off what they knew.

"Alright," Tara said looking at the map, "Brad has all of those places circled."

"Alright, what colors?" Tim asked.

"Alex is in green, Jason is blue, Nancy is purple, and Claira's is in pink. He also has all the routes to their work places in those colors. What are their addresses?" Tara asked.

Tim did some typing and hitting of keys pulling them up then read them out for her.

"Alright, he also has the places of residence circled in the person's colour." Tara stated.

"If that is so we could get the work place and place of residence for the other victims." Tim said.

"You're right." Tara said happily. She looked at the map and read out the other places and colors.

"Okay let me run the addresses through the computer." Tim said.

_

* * *

A hall of mirrors. Jess was walking down that hall. There were people in uniform. She saw the reflection of the commander, that mirror was shattered. Next she saw Jason's mirror, that mirror was also shattered. She saw Nancy's mirror and saw a crack in the mirror. Jess saw Claira's mirror and saw that it was shattered. Then she noticed that the mirror with the bust boy was quickly beginning to break. _

* * *

"Tara, Tim, Jess had another victim it was the bust boy." Nicole said as she poked her head into the room that they were working in. 

"Hay, we got something!" Tara called after her as Nicole was leaving.

"Really, what is it?" Nicole asked.

"Are killer has the work places and homes of his victims marked as well as the routes between the places." Timothy replied.

"Then you can help by telling us where our bust boy is." Nicole stated.

"His name is Jonathon Richards. He works at Jasper Hotels." Tara replied looking at her computer and also giving the name of the apartment building; unfortunately they couldn't get the room number.

"Thanks. I'll get a team at both places. I'll also send two teams down to get our other victim." Nicole said walking out of the room.

About five minutes later the two teams showed up. Jack and Sue toke Michael Savage's home and Antonio and Jess toke his work place which was Highland Medical Hospital.

* * *

Bobby sat looking at the computer screen for a connection to Michael; Abby was looking for a connection to Jonathon. 

"Hay, I got one!" Bobby called out to her.

"Me too." Abby replied, "Looks like we're still tied but with four each now."

Bobby sent her a little glare at the comment then said, "Michael had once operated on Brad because he had back problems. That was about a year and a half ago."

"Jonathon and Brad are both in the same night class for cooking." Abby said surprised by the cooking.

* * *

About an hour later, they had Ducky doing another autopsy. By the time they had found Jonathon's room he was already dead. They had managed to find Michael before anything could happen to him. Jess said she saw Brad as they were leading Michael to their car to get him to base. But when she looked back he had disappeared. Other then that Brad had not been seen. 

"He hasn't made any calls on his cell phone or gone to the bank to withdraw any money." Tim said to everyone.

"I also have been monitoring his e-mail account and he hasn't sent or received any messages since last Thursday." Tara added.

"He is in the marine; he knows how to make himself invisible when he needs to." Gibbs said a little on the pissed off side of things.

"You were in the marine, Gibbs." John said, "What do you think we should do to find him?"

"I don't know. He is trying to hide from us so we can't find him, so we won't be able to find him. We can only sit back and wait now." Gibbs said.


	7. Waiting Game

**A/N:** Last chapter! What ever will I do? Oh well I have a bunch of other stories I'm writting and planning. So I really hope that you like this chapter and you liked the story. Please review!

**BTW:** You know the drill, it is NOT me who uses my pen name to review my stories.

**Declaimer:** I have nothing, you hear that, Nothing! I do own the cheesy plot though. Oh, that and a melting chocolate bar.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

It had been two days since they had put Michael Savage under FBI surveillance for his own protection from Brad. Brad still had yet to make his face seen by FBI and NCIS. There were wanted posters out for him, but that was getting them no where.

"I'm sick of this waiting around." Bobby said after doing a quick check to see if Brad had been to the bank, made or received a phone call or an e-mail.

"I have to agree." Abby said as she got up to go put a new cd into her music player.

"Ever been out in the field?" Bobby asked her as she came back while he was spinning in the chair.

"Nope, I think Gibbs is afraid that I'll like it too much and not want to be in the lab." Abby replied, "Like one time there was this crop circle and Gibbs wouldn't let me go over to check it out. I got McGee to get samples and pictures of it, but I really wanted to check it out for myself."

Bobby had grown used to Abby's obsession with the paranormal and had to admit it was interesting. They were quickly becoming friends.

"How about this," Bobby said getting out of his chair, "we go and have another look at Brad's apartment."

"I don't know proper field educate." Abby said but it was obvious she wanted to go.

"Alright, quick lesson. Wear gloves, don't use the toilet there could be evidence in there, see anything suspicious bag it, and don't sneeze." Bobby told her.

"Why can't you sneeze?" Abby asked.

"I had a bad experience with it. I sneezed all over the evidence, like snot and all, and it made the evidence kind of useless because it was a DNA type of evidence." Bobby explained.

"Alright." Abby said doing a mock salute.

* * *

Tara and Tim were working on talking to Brad's family and friends to see if they knew where Brad might be. 

"Do you know of any place that your son would go to if he was in trouble?" Tim asked Mrs. Troncly.

"Yes, your place. But what does all of this have to do with my son?" Mrs. Troncly asked.

"Your son, Mrs. Troncly, is a murderer." Tara replied, "He has killed 3 different people so far."

"Who, do you think my son has killed? I know he would never do such a thing."

"He has killed Commander Alex Hunter, he worked with him; Claira Clark, they were once engaged; and Jonathon Richards, they were in the same night class." Tim replied.

"Besides, it's always the people you don't think are capable of murder that are the murderers." Tara added.

* * *

Bobby opened the door and held it for Abby in a very gentlemanly manner. 

"Thank you, kind sir." Abby joked.

"Okay, we need to find anything out of the ordinary. Something that might tell us where our missing murderer is. I'm hoping your free set of eyes can find just that." Bobby sat walking over to the kitchen to check.

After about an hour of looking over the apartment again Abby and Bobby were close to giving up when…

"I think I found something!" Abby called out.

"What?" Bobby asked coming over.

"A card."

"Alright, Abby I don't mean to be…"

"No, look. It's a card for a cheap motel just out side of town. He has a number written on the back see." Abby told him.

"Room number?"

"His room number?"

"I'll call back and tell them to send a team over." Bobby said pulling out his cell phone, "By the way, good job."

* * *

Kate and Jess were sent to check out the motel. 

"Hi, I'm Kate and this is Jess we're with NCIS and FBI," Kate said as she and Jess pulled out their badges showing them to the owner, "We just want to do a quick search of the place, we have reason to believe that a murderer is hiding out here."

"Um, sure." The owner replied after an awkward pause.

It toke Kate and Jess a couple of minutes to find the room.

"This is NCIS and FBI, open the door now!" Kate called.

They heard something fall but the door never opened.

"On the count of three?" Jess asked.

"1…2…3!" The two women said together.

Kate bashed in the door and Jess had her covered.

"This is NCIS and FBI; put your hands in the air!" Jess called out.

They heard a gun fired twice and they quickly dodged to either side of the door, missing the shots. Kate motioned for Jess to quietly sneak around behind him.

Another two gun shots were heard after a couple of seconds. Jess only hoped that they missed Kate. Bringing up her gun and holding it at Brad's temple she said, "This is NCIS and FBI, put down your weapon."

Brad dropped the gun, "This isn't over yet."

"I think it is." Kate said coming up in front of him with her gun held ready.

"Brad Troncly, you are under arrest for the murder of Commander Alexander Hunter, Claira Clark, and Jonathon Richards; you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" Jess said and she put the hand cuffs on Brad's wrist.

* * *

The three teams were sitting in the conference room back at NCIS headquarters; they were all enjoying the fun of having taken down a murderer, making new friends, and having worked together. 

"Well, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Abby asked.

"What do we do everyday, Pinky?" Bobby asked joking around.

"Try to take over the world!" Every cried out at the favorite cartoon show.

"Good job everyone." Gibbs said walking over, John and D right with him.

"Oh, Gibbs!" Abby jumped up all giddy.

"What Abbs?" Gibbs asked her.

"I found the card that led us to Brad!" Abby exclaimed happy. She made Booby promise not to say anything, as she wanted to tell everyone.

"How, you were in the labs?" Gibbs asked her, not letting any emotion get into his voice.

"I did some field work." Abby replied puffing out her chest all happy.

"You probably spoiled the crime scene, Abby!" Gibbs almost yelled at her but forced himself to keep all emotions out of his voice, "Did you wear gloves? Did you make sure to not disturb anything?"

"I sure did wear gloves. I'm having them framed too. Besides, Bobby was with me. He told me proper crime scene educate. 'Wear gloves, don't use the toilet there could be evidence in there, see anything suspicious bag it, and don't sneeze.'" Abby said reciting what Bobby told her.

"The sneeze!" Jack cried out when Abby said not to sneeze, "You told her not to sneeze!"

"Yes, why shouldn't I. You don't want a repeat of the Glenda Frasier case." Bobby said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What about the sneeze?" Sue asked.

"Bobby sneezed all over some DNA evidence and it was ruined. We never let him down." Lucy explained.

"Jack brought nose plugs to every crime scene Bobby went to for about three months, until Bobby threatened to shove them up Jack's nose." Miles added.

A chorus of laughter sounded throughout the room by the time everyone had finished the tale.

"That sounds like something Tony might have done." Kate said.

"Yah well I can say that I'm going to be covering my nose whenever I sneeze now." Antonio said.

"Here, here!" Nicole added.

"Well, I'm still finding it hard to believe that Gibbs said yes to all this." Tony suddenly said.

"Put a sock in it!" Lucy called out to him.

Levi barked at Tony in a way that said the exact thing that Lucy had said.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically. Life was good, one less criminal on the streets, and new friendships made.


End file.
